


Not everything is like in the pictures

by NYWCgirl



Category: The Last Tycoon (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Spoilers, heart condition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: The last episode left us a bit lost, this is my view what happens next, just in case there is no second season. Please let there be one…





	Not everything is like in the pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



> Please don´t read if you haven´t seen the last episode. BIG Spoiler alert!

He seems to be floating. Which is strange in itself, why would he be floating? He finds that he doesn´t mind, it feels safe, home. There is no pain.

He can remember excruciating pain, but it is gone.

Soft hands touch him, caress him, the touch is so familiar, he smiles. When he does, he can almost feel the woman smile as well. He extends his hands to feel her as well. Her lips almost touch his and he can smell her. His smile gets bigger and he inhales deeply, the scent is delicate and oh so familiar.

When she kisses him, he opens his eyes and looks directly into hers. For some reason seeing her this close doesn´t frighten him.

Mina…

She has been in his dreams before, but never this vivid. He kisses her and she tastes of champagne and strawberries.

He smiles. He knows this can´t be real, but he gladly welcomes her presence. Reality is overrated anyway.

‘Monroe?’

The voice is female, but not Mina.

‘Monroe.’

She is moving backwards, he wants to follow her, but the movement brings pain.

‘Monroe!’

Please go away. Leve me. Mina, don´t go. Please…

‘Monroe!’

He now recognizes the voice, it is Rose. He sighs. Mina is gone. He pries open his eyes to see Rose´s worried face. Next to her is Celia.

The moment he opens his eyes, reality slams into him and so does the pain. He grits his teeth against it.

‘Monroe, you are awake. I will go call the doctor.’

Monroe blinks against the light of the room. What has happened? He takes stock of his body, it feels like there is an elephant sitting on his chest. He starts when a nurse appears next to him.

‘Good to see you awake mister Stahr. The doctor will be right here. ’

The nurse ushers Rose and Celia out of the room. Monroe looks around in confusion. He can see that he is in a hospital. Somehow, Celia must have found him in time. He feels gratitude. Gratitude that he is still alive.

‘Mister Stahr, my name is doctor Friedman. You had a mild heart attack, nothing serious. The nurse will bring you your medicine, now that you are awake and all.’

‘Thank you. What happened?’ he croaks.

‘You had a heart attack after the Oscars, I guess it was a bit stressful. Congratulations by the way.’

Monroe nods, a bit stressful is an understatement if ever there was one.

‘Rest, you will be here with us for a couple of weeks, you are on complete bedrest. No stress.’

Monroe is glad the man leaves the room and he closes his eyes, already drifting off, when a nurse enters. She has a tray with her with a syringe and gives him a shot. The pain almost immediately resides. He feels like everything is going to be okay.

The nurse rubs his arm and tells him to go to sleep. He gladly lets his eyes fall shut and can feel himself drifting.

When he wakes Kathleen is sitting next to him.

‘What are you doing here?’

‘I was worried Monroe. I needed to see you.’

‘Please leave.’

‘Monroe, please, I was worried, I thought I lost you, I…’

‘What you thought you had lost your goldmine. Pat will take care of you. Now leave me alone.’

Monroe wants to turn away from her, but when he moves, the pain is back and he can´t hide it.’

Kathleen runs out of the room. he sighs in relief, but a moment later she is back with a nurse. The nurse injects him and although he doesn´t want to be sedated, he is glad to be able to slip away. Maybe Mina will be there.


End file.
